Resident Evil: Aftermath
by Splatter House
Summary: What happens after they fail to contain the virus.


**__**

AFTERMATH

Saga of the Fallen

contains some foul language and gore so be warned

(you'll probaly pay as much attention to this as you did the mature sticker on the game)

__

THIS STORY IS NOT TO BE ALTERED IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY STRICT PERMISSION

****

He was walking alone, grass ruffling slightly around him. About three-feet to the right of him was a fifteen-foot tall fence edged with barbed wire, evenly spaced between steel poles every ten feet. He looked up at the moon and stared, the grass was rustling a little more now and he looked in the direction of the noise just in time to see a shadow of movement. He reached down and unclasped his walkie-talkie, "HQ this is patrolman 23 spotting possible movement outside perimeter fence, out." 

"23 this is HQ, sending out a squad, await further instructions over and out." He looked at the area where the movement he saw was and waited for the red lights on the fences girders to come on. These were emergency warning lights letting anyone near the fence know a generator was being charged up and would soon reach 80,000 volts, enough to stop almost anything in its tracks. A nearby watchtower swivelled its spotlight towards his area illuminating the area making, it easier to spot approaching intruders. He heard a sound to his left and turned to see four men walking toward his area, only they were on the outside of the fence. He right away knew that two of them had 12 gauge shotguns loaded with buckshot, meant to tear anything apart in a pretty wide radius. The other two were carrying the same gun he was, an M-16 set on auto that was to be used on farther game. These two also held leashes which were attached to two huge Dobermans, which had saved the life of many a man by throwing themselves at zombies that got to close to the men holding them, but many of them had to be put down and cremated, because they had been bitten and couldn't be risked to possibly go into a state of metamorphosis. The dogs started barking at the night, a sure sign that something was out there. The leading man aimed his flashlight in that direction, illuminating two little girls hugging each other on the ground, shivering with fright. The squad approached and encircled the group, one of the men shouldering his weapon and picking them up. The man looked over to the solitary figure behind the fence and said "Hey Kain, it's just a couple of girls!"

Kain felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise and looked around nervously. There, movement. It looked like six or so shapes moving towards the squad, and before he could shut out, something huge started leaping towards them. Almost automatically he hit the safety off and opened fire at what appeared to be a hairless gorilla, smiling at the jerking motions his weapon made as it dispelled its lead filled cargo. The bullets ripped into the side of the hunter, almost tearing right through to the other side, but its trajectory still caused it to crash into the group of people, and before any of them could react, the Dobermans fell upon it, tearing what little life remained out of it in muzzle sized pieces. The three who weren't burdened down turned to see the figures moving toward them, knowing they were zombies at a glance by there swaying, stiff gait. The two shotgun wielders opened fire killing destroying 3 of them right off. The other man opened fire on one with his M-16, taking its head off. The sound of a machine-gun echoed through the air as it tore the remaining two in half and shut off with a steady clink-clink-clink. They then circled up and headed back towards the gate keeping close to the fence for its added protection should anything come near, and the two men in the watchtower, one with a spotlight, the other sporting a small but powerful machine-gun. Kain took out his walkie-talkie again and said into it "This is patrolman 23, reporting incident in my sector, now resolved and no apparent damages, plus recovery of two unknown persons, both little girls, out." "This is HQ, 23, we'll send out a cleanup crew in the morning, wait for your shift replacement, over and out." Kain stood there looking up at the moon as the gate opened and closed, occasionally looking at his watch to see when his shift was over. He was brought out of his daydreaming with a startling explosion looking around to see what happened. He heard a moaning and looked down, and there laid a zombie, one that had survived its clash with a shotgun and lost its arm and part of its torso, but not its life, and instinctively crawled to the nearest food source, its primitive mind not computing the fact that trying to climb an electrically powered fence was a bad idea. He laughed as he unclasped his sidearm, a little .32 revolver and said "First a shotgun took your arm, then a fence blew off your legs, and now I'm going to put a bullet in that ugly mug of yours!" His shift replacement was startled to hear the sound of a bullet crack the air, running towards the sound he saw Kain laughing at a motionless lump on the ground. Kain looked up, waved, then walked towards the barracks saying to his watch replacement "Killing always makes me hungry."

The next morning...

Kain was sitting in the barracks cafeteria spooning porridge around the edges of his plate, wishing there was _anything _there that didn't taste like crap. He started thinking of the foods he had eaten before the war, or mans hour of doom as he saw it. Oranges, little mandarin ones, that you could peel so easily and tasted great every Christmas, with a plate full of eggs and bacon to go with that orange. He was seeing those eggs in his mind that he reached down and scooped some onto his fork, where upon bringing it to his mouth, did he realise it was porridge and spit it back onto the plate. He did get some good food every now and again, but that didn't seem likely now with the planting grounds having to be abandoned because of infestation. It was hard to pick fruit from a tree or bush, or drive a combine through a field if the plant that was your source of food might just tighten a few limbs around your head and tear you apart, or the grain you were trying to harvest pulled you from your tractor and joked the life out of you with its tough stalk. All food was now grown inside the compound and kept under constant watch to prevent this one from becoming a trap for people so hungry they'd eat anything, infested or not. And the things living in or on the plants were a constant danger of their own, sometimes one bite from such a creature could poison the strongest man and cause him to live only a few moments of sheer agony before either shutting off his airway with a swollen tongue or throat, or rapidly eating through the blood veins like acid to bleed a man to death within his own body. These were reasons why whole fields and forests had been burnt to stubble, destroying every blighted animal or plant inside. But this only delayed the inevitable, for anybody who walked with eyes open could see that the mutated beings were only not pressing hard attacks because of larger game to the south and east.

The first cities had fallen before anyone knew what had happened, the very few survivors had told the rest of the world what was going on and so they had bombed the city. What they didn't know was that the bomb wouldn't destroy all the beings within who had the power or means to avert the blast. There was only one of the former, but many of the latter. Birds, rodents, bugs and many ground living species had survived and moved on to different areas, infesting whole cities till half the cities in North and Central America had been infested and bombed into oblivion. The former, a Tyrant of immense power, was one of the original tyrants spawned of the T-virus, which gave him an advantage over most of the creatures in the G-virus species. Where the G-virus was made to be a quickly changing virus that enhanced speed and dealed with wounds by changing the hosts structure, the T-virus was made for incredible power and invulnerability. A tyrant had only been known to have been killed when its skin, its natural armour, hadn't been grown onto its frame yet. A fully grown one was a self regenerating monster capable of taking a full metal jacket bullet from a high powered rifle at almost point blank range and having only a bruise to show for it. It had been sleeping in the lab of an UMBRELLA facility in Racoon City when an enormous blast had shattered the casing around it and threw it 300 ft into a generator. Upon awakening it had gone out to see a platoon of marines scanning the area looking for any possible surviving Biohazards. The tyrant then burrowed into a pile of grass in the direction they were heading about 500 ft away, waiting for them to get closer, showing signs of intelligence of at least dog level only moments after its birthing from its liquid filled tank. It had then erupted in the middle of the men and using its one hands giant claws to strike out shred anything close to it, used its smaller sized hand to crush anything else. Only three men escaped this ambush, and the tyrant took huge bounds to come to the first one and snap its neck. The second one was close to the first and the tyrant ran after him and leaping into the air, slammed his body into the ground, instantly killing him. The third had been smart and ran the opposite way, heading back towards safe camp where there was huge artillery waiting that may have been powerful enough to kill even this tyrant. He reached behind him to his back and pulled a spike out of its fleshy embrace, then pulling its long arm out, winged the arm forward to send the spike into the back of the mans head where it stood quivering, its bloody tip poking through. The hole on his back had sealed up by now and his body started making a new one to replace the old, a nub already starting to show signs of growth.

This one started to learn real quick though, and by the end of the year had set up breeding grounds for his ever-growing army of the infested. There was an unspeculated number of people brought there every day to be impregnated with his spawn and erupt into a smaller almost tyrants, now classified as a "WARLORDS" because they were intelligent and responded to his rule (as if classifying something gave a person the felling that it was easier to destroy). The attacks on land were a lot easier to defend than they suspected but all the port cities around the world fell almost instantly by amphibian like monsters that had been bred from anything from frogs to sea snakes. Anything even caught trying to escape through the water was instantly set upon by shark or other fish-like predators, and anything to big for them was rammed by behemoths that were former whales. The only thing that had escaped the grasp of the plagues deadly embraces were cats which seemed to have a natural immunity to such things and used it to great advantage, hunting and spreading from coast to coast in numbers unheard of. Kain remembered hearing tales of the older times of great legions of mice, lemmings and rabbits rampaging unchecked through Australia in the days before, but never had thought to see over one-thousand cats running through the plains, leaping on anything in their path and tearing it to pieces, infested or not. 

But of course these cats were wild and trying to tame that many would be suicide and they seemed to be doing a good enough job on their own. Just at that thought he heard a _clang _in front of him. He looked up to see his LT. Colonel standing in front of him with a tray full of similar crap to his own. "How you doing Kain?" he said. "Fine sir." Kain replied. "Please, call me Steve." "Uh, okay si.. I mean Steve." "Good Kain, I'm here to talk to you about your service of last night." "Thanks sir." "Yes, well I see some qualities in you which is why I'm going to send you out on a mission today. It involves doing some recon up by Saskatoon, because we haven't any word from them of late and are getting concerned as to why. We are hoping the enemy is still focused on bigger game to the south and east of here, because if he isn't we're in some serious shit here and need all the info we can get." Steve said. "Well I would be glad to go, 'fuck is he serious,' and would love the chance for a station higher up the ladder, 'why can't these bastards get their asses out from behind their desks and volunteer themselves for this fucking mission,' sir." "Well Kain as soon as I saw you I knew you'd leap at the chance for this 'I know what your thinking you hill-humping piece of shit' and already signed you up on the roster, so get all your crap together and be the west entrance at 1200 hours." 

He was walking up to the gate when a half-track rolled up to it and men started tossing gear onto it, he though to himself 'Jezus, we're riding that old-timer all the way to Saskatoon' and walked up to the man who looked to be directing everything. The man turned around when he heard Kain approach and it turned out to be Steve, and Steve yelled at him to get over to the men and find his squad leader, a guy named Dustin. He walked up to the half-track and it seemed to be crawling with a bunch of Neo-Nazi's meet survivalist types. They were all bare-headed men carrying backpacks and different types of weaponry, even as he was looking at them a average sized man walked by him with seemingly enough explosives on him to take out a quarter of the city. The man was walking towards the half-track when Kain took off after him, slowing down beside asked him if he knew where squad commander Dustin was. "That's me and I am him" the man replied. "Well Dustin I've been assigned to you." Kain said. "Okay get your shit together and follow me, and when your not in my command call me Dustin, when you are call me D, cause it will identify who you are to me and my men. That there with the .33 is Nick, he's our resident sniper. Beside him with the mortar is Al, we call him Elf because he's skinny as hell and can sneak up behind you and slit your throat before you know your dead, and I'd swear he has pointed ears buts that debatable." D said. "And if you haven't already guessed I'm a self-taught demolition's expert, nothing fancy but if it can blow I'll rig it. You, what do you do?" Dustin finished. "Well I can patrol and shoot things." Kain said pretty lamely after hearing the other guys skills. "Well I guess that makes you our scout and point man, seeing as how our last man was killed by a crow, taught him to sleep on guard I tell you what. Pecked his eyes right out of his head, woke us all up screaming and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, moron ran out into the night and we didn't care to stop him. Probably eaten by a zombie" Kain looked at the other two guys then back at Dustin, 'feeling like cannon fodder right about now,' he thought weakly. 

"Hey D why we going to Saskatoon in a half-track, this thing looks old enough to have seen world war one." Kain asked. D replied "Oh It probably has, where do you think we get this stuff. We don't have the ability or know how to make better stuff so we upgrade what we can when we can. We used to have decent enough stuff but most of it was taken when we sent men out to meet the demon hordes at BC. Waste of good men I say, but in those days we thought we could win this war, now we are just trying to be left alone." 

I mean the biggest shit we have are two howitzers back there and there only a sixty-five and eighty pound shells. I mean the best manoeuvrable artillery we got are those mortars over with the elf there and they are only effective against zombies or ambushing." Kain walked up to the half-track, leaped onto to it and sat down beside Nick, who was sighting the scope on his .33. He heard the truck rumble to life and head out into the open, the gates being closed behind them. 

The sun was cresting over the plains throwing it's golden light over the plains. With it came the sight of the walls of Saskatoon, reflecting the light back out over the plains. They could see something was amiss when the came closer. the warning lights were on in half the places and in other places great swathes of fencing had been torn down, of the invaders there were no sign. Kain turned to Nick who was watching the sunset with a seeming uninterested glaze, "If the fence was torn down where are the bodies of those that died doing it" he asked. Nick eyes slowly came into focus, looked over towards the city then back out at the dawning sun. After about thirty seconds he replied "Zombies eat their fallen, even been known to turn and eat each other when they are still undead from time to time." Kain looked back over the failed defences and thought how similar they were to Regina's. The half-track had by this time approached the gate which was still shut, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the fencing on either side of it was missing, stubbornly refusing to come apart as if saying "I shall stand here for a hundred years and there's nothing you can do about it!" The half-track just drove around it and the sunlight glittering off of it's massive doors seemed to make the door seem to be smirking back at them. The half-track drove through empty streets, not a person nor beast in sight, till they came to an arena which had been converted into a community center in times of crisis. There for the first time they saw something, which was a great swash of stained red on the toll booth converted guardhouse. There were deep scratches in the Plexiglas as if something had tried to claw its way out, even a finger nail stuck in a little groove whatever was in there had managed to scratch out. Kain looked at the little cubicle as he passed by it on his way into the building wondering how something had gotten in there to kill the man, because there was only a little slot where tickets had been given out and moneys exchanged. 'Probably let something in there when he went in, or tried to run away from something.' he thought to himself. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye just in time to see a horde of zombies burst through a nearby building where the had been waiting in ambush. He took the M-16 off his shoulder and started firing, people all around seeing them at almost the exact same second, the zombies maybe numbering fifty in all were cut down like fish in a barrel. Another noise broke through the gunfire, then another and another. Walls and doors everywhere were crashing open and zombies pouring into sight everywhere. The rooftops which were bare a moment ago were now flooding with crows, sparrows and magpies that were swooping at them almost as soon as they landed on the ledge. He pulled out his hand gun, and with his M-16 on full auto and his little 9mm firing into the crowd which was still pressing forth, it seemed like attacking a tiger with a toothpick. He heard Elf drop a star into the mortar and a click as it sprang back out and landed in a press of bodies, but this even did little because for every zombie taken out their were ten more waiting to take its place. There were so many that they were trampling each other in their eagerness to get at the meat. There were even a few hunters out there, some leaping out of windows to crawl down toward them, even one leaping on the massed zombies, its final leap taking it into the men, as it crashed into a man about five feet from Kain. He swivelled and pointed his M-16 at the thing and pulled the trigger, when only a dry sound emerged of the hammer hitting nothing but the gun, did he realise its clip had been emptied. He put the 9mm back into its holster and fished out a clip, then realising he forgot to take out the empty one. The leaper turned and looked at him, grinning a smile of red stained teeth, with little chunks of meat still stunk in there. He pulled out his clip when the hunter prepared to leap at him. All of a sudden it stopped, as if confused, then reached back and felt the back of its head, the hand came back with an eight inch survival knife in a greasy yellowish sheathe all the way up to the hilt, then it fell down. All of a sudden sound crashed back at him and he heard screaming all around, and in the background Dustin holding open the door to the arena and screaming for everyone to get inside. Dustin was waving a .357 Magnum in the air shooting anything that came close while men stampeded inside. Almost half the company was already inside, while a quarter of the men were dead. Kain grabbed Elf, pointed at Dustin and started to run for the entrance. As soon as Elf reached the door with him, tugging along the mortar, Dustin shut the door and bolted it from the inside. Two nearby men pushed over a coke machine and toppled it in front of the door, other men soon blocking the door with anything they could find, even little fold-a- chairs. Suddenly from the outside they heard a banging and a screaming sob to let him in. Dustin stared at the door, the started stacking more stuff up on it, the scream lasted about five more seconds, then turned into a stream of gunfire and a sudden silence to it. The massed zombie hoard pushed against the door, and it even seemed to bulge for a second, then stopped and they heard the sound of retreating feet, many thousands of them. Kain turned around and stared into the silence of complete darkness.

They were all just standing around, looking at nothing, when Nick pulled out a flashlight, twisted it on and pointed it into the darkness. Aiming it around he looked upon a great mass in the center, calling everyone's attention to it, suggested they go take a look at it. Dustin walked up to him, pulled out his own flashlight and clipping it to his vest, agreed with him. "Listen up ladies, we're going to go and find a safe haven, because we don't know how long this place will hold out. Once we do that we are going to go and find a way back to home and warn them about this and tell them to prepare for a sudden increase in zombie attacks because this city probably held one-hundred thousand people, now all flesh eating fucks. But before all that we are going to see what the hell that big thing in the center is down there, lets hope for some survivors to tell just _what the fuck went wrong!_" So they gathered into a group and started the short transversal through the aisles into what was once the hockey rink. Upon reaching it they discovered the bodies of hundreds of people, most missing great amounts of limbs and flesh. Among them were some still relatively well looking people, who looked as if they had perspired a great amount of blackish liquid. Nick walking up to one, lifted its head with the barrel of his gun. The mans head flopped back , then his eyes inched open. Nick to surprised to say anything, just stared in amazement at the men. His lips started to move and a low rasping voice emerged, but so quiet was it in there that all within the party could hear it clearly, "Kill...me..." Nick pulled out his survival knife from beside him an started to cut the man loose, when a great spill of blood issued forth from his lips and he started to go into convulsions. All everyone could do was stare as a rip stated to appear mans shoulder and spread down to his waist. All of a sudden a little bump came out of the tear, and stretching itself out, broke the man apart so that his shoulder was now hanging from a flap of skin from the mans thighs. And before the mens stunned eyes a little fleshy creature, looking sort of like a cross between a hairless rat and a lizard, issued forth and rolled to the mans feet. It raised its head, looking at the company of men, opened its mouth and hissed at them. All of a sudden a sharp _crack _filled the air, Dustin had shot the thing with his .357 Magnum in the between the eyes, leaving a gaping hole in the little monsters head. All of a sudden Nick walked over and kicked the thing in the stomach, tossing it into the air to smack against the boards in the rinks edge. He turned around and said " You killed the little bastard D, took its fricken head right o" just as a Drain Deimos reached down and grabbed him with its three long claws, one in each of his eyes and one through the back of his skull, then dragging its prize up into the rafters from the spidery network of construction that had let it get this close in the first place. The thirteen men left in the company all stared up at the ceiling, looking for where the creature had gone and to see if they were any more. The only thing that greeted they're flashlights and strained eyes were great beams, which could of hid any number of the possible things, which was what they were all thinking at that moment. Dustin aimed his flashlight into the boards, looking for the entrance where the teams entered the rink, yelled for them to follow him " Everyone keep your eyes open and follow me into the locker room, there should be an enclosed area in there where we can wait for some of the tension to die around here and make an escape plan, right everybody, lets go." They started to follow him into the corridor. Kain's eyes were roving all over the place and kept going to the strange crest above the corridor. He never realised the crest looked so strange in the dark, but couldn't remember what the thing actually was. He aimed his flashlight up at the crest, only to be stunned by the image of a mutant, which then raised its sightless head towards the company and issued forth a long red tongue into the line of men, putting it through a mans chest, out through his back and into the belly of another man, seriously wounding him. One of the men in front of him let loose at the thing, but was to slow because it started to retreat up into the rafters. Dustin rushed back out and looking at the fallen man, bent down and felt his pulse, "Dead..." he murmured. Seeing the other one struggling to hold his intestines in, so he took off the dead mans shirt off, walked over and tied it round the wounded ones wound. He ordered two men over to carry the man inside, then unclasped a flare from his side, pulled its metal cap off and struck it against the back end of the cap, lit it. He then aimed its red glow at the ceiling, but it was to high, so he tossed it into the air, and it caught between a crossbeam in the rafters illuminating the ceiling. The men could only stare in shock as they beheld the ceiling was crawling with creatures. Drain Demos, lickers, hunters, arachnids and other oddities were crawling all over the ceiling, a creature even came over to investigate the flare, for it saw with vision quite like infrared, and registered the heat as a possible source of food, reached down, scooped it up and swallowed it, removing from them the unnerving sights. They ran into the corridor, not hearing the beast fall off its high perch and land in the middle of the floor, writhing in pain as the flare turned its inside into a cooking oven, and it would have even smelled like burnt Jiffy-Pop to the men if they had cared to stay. But this didn't deter a few of its fellow mutants as they came down and started to feed on its still living body.

They were all hiding in one of the locker rooms, most of them either sleeping on the benches or pacing nervously back and forth. Kain was doing the latter, envying the ones who were sleeping but interested in what Dustin was doing. He seemed to be hooking wires and a kitchen timer to what seemed to be an old small five-gallon metal cherry can. He then walked over to the door, pulling the bolt and pushing the locker up that had been toppled in front of it, noticed Kain looking at him and motioned him over. "Kain I'm gonna be gone for about thirty secs, I want you to watch the door for me. When I get back I'll knock twice, curt taps both, you get this door open as soon as you hear them, got it?" Seeing Kain nod his head yes he inched open the door and aimed his flashlight in all four directions, slipped out closing the door behind him, Magnum in one hand, flashlight in the other, with the little contraption in between his arm and ribs. Kain looking at thought it was probably a bomb, and from the time Dustin spent on it, probably a powerful one. He just sat there a few score seconds, which seemed to drag on for hours. All of a sudden he heard the flapping of running feet waited to open the door. The two taps landed, making Kain jump, so tense was he even though he was expecting the knocks. He pulled the door open to see Dustin push by him, and was about to close it when something rushed by and jammed an appendage in to jam him. The creature was like nothing he had ever seen, looking almost like a mushroom on legs, he aimed his M-16 up at the thing and cut the offensive limb right off. The strange creature gave a squeal, which if the sleepers inside hadn't been awaked by the gunfire awoke at this. When it fell to the floor the mushroom on its back seemed to expel air and deflate, shooting spores all over the hallway, coating Kain's hand and face. All of a sudden Dustin crashed into the door, closing it, then pulling the bolt shut them off. Right then an explosive boom was heard and flames issued down the corridor, broiling anything caught in its path in an almost liquid fire, which covered all the survivors that were infected and mutations alike, ensuring that a great many of the enemy was dead, and a great many potentials still living in their hosts were cooked alive, sharing the fate of the earlier one that ate the flare. The men tried to get some sleep now, while those that couldn't just laid down and stared into the darkness.

"What are we gonna do, I mean we've already lost almost half the company. Larry over there won't survive the gut wound and that leaves eleven of us." a man unknown to Kain said. Dustin replied "All we have to do is either get to the half-track or near another big rig that could carry us all out of here." The man shot back "Oh, and I suppose it's just that easy is it." Dustin replied "Well why don't you make a plan then because that's the best I got." The man just stared back sullenly. "Okay then if their is no one else with a plan I suggest we take that vent there to the outside, because it is probably a lot safer then the way we came in. Elf, I want you to unhook the grill and look if its transversible, or we will have to go out the way we came in" Dustin said. Elf looked at him, then turned around and unscrewed the grill with his knife, then slipped the blade in there and popped the thing off. He climbed in there and started to go inside, while Kain walked up to the vent an asked " can we go through there do you think?" Dustin replied "Don't even bother, he's a mute." Kain turned towards Dustin and said "Oh, sorry didn't realise, just thought he was the quiet type." Kain heard a tapping, which was Elf tapping the tunnel with his knife. "Okay it's safe lets go." Dustin said. He then went up and climbed boosted people in, but the unknown man walked up to him and said "What about Larry?" "Don't even worry about him he died in his sleep last night." Dustin responded. The man then walked over to Larry, nudged him, thumbed his eyelids and checked his pulse, let his cold hand drop to the floor and walked over to Dustin with his head bowed climbed inside. Kain and Dustin were the only ones left in the room and Dustin walked over strapped something to the wall, wrapped a wire round the doors bolt ran it to the thing, which Dustin told him was mine. "Leaving a little present for the little Fucks that come in here next. He then boosted Kain in then climbed after him.

They had been crawling for at least five minutes when the line stopped moving. Up ahead Elf motioned a man as close as he could get up while he hugged the edge, the man then passed the info along down the line, "tri-forks ahead, boiler room in front of us about one hundred feet. The all started to hurry now and Kain could see the fork ahead. The man in front of him heard a noise to his left and turned to look, all of a sudden something grabbed him with such power that he started to bend into the vent, his stomach leading the way. All he could scream was "_GOD HELP MEEE_" when his back snapped over the pressure and he was pulled inside, folded in half the way man wasn't meant to be bent. Kain crawling up looked in the vent to see the dead body of the man being dragged around the corner of the vent, when the mans arm caught on a screw, the thing dragging him just kept on going and torn a long line all the way to the mans hand. He looked the other way to see a great number of fist sized arachnids rushing towards him, yelled back "Spiders to the right comin' quick." and hurried as fast as he could forward. Behind him Dustin unclipped a Type 36 Grenade from his vest, pulled the pin and kept a hold on the little lever that released the fuse starter. When he got to the vent he tossed it down the shaft where it rolled into a bunch of the, then he yelled "Fire in the hole!" and crawled for all he was worth. The grenade exploded behind him incinerating most of the little bastards and filling the rest with shrapnel. He was crawling so fast that when he came to the vent he went straight through and rolled to his feet, exclaiming "Now that was close." To the little door that opened into the place they heard a roar as something crashed into the door, ripping the frame around it right off. It looked inside, then hunched down to fit its massive frame inside, opened its mandibles and expelled an acidic venom over half the men inside, which ate right through their clothes and into their skin like a hot knife through butter. Kain heard Dustin utter behind him "_Its a fucking warlord, run for all your worth!_" only five men were left now and the first person to try was Elf and he ran ducked and slid beneath the things legs, not realising it had a tail with a very large barb on it. It pierced him right through the torso and lifting him into the air, the barb split into three barbs, cutting Elf in half. His legs flopped to the ground beside him, and with his last bit of life pushed his head up to stare at what was left of him. He tried to scream but was missing the bottom part of his lungs, so he just fell down and died. The Warlord wasn't of the mind to do the same so he sent out a hand and cut a man into three parts with its giant claws. Dustin yelled "Run for all your worth boys, I'll distract it!" Kain and a man he didn't know ran to either side of the thing while Dustin pulled out his.357 and unloaded in the things face. They were running out when they heard Dustin shoot his last bullet, then yell "I'll fuck you up _MOTHER FUCKER!!!_" then a huge explosion behind them that was so powerful flames were issuing down the corridor after them. Kain jumped behind a support beam while the flame issued past him and yelled for the man in front of him to do the same, but the man couldn't hear him or was to scared because he just kept on running, right until the seemingly liquid fire engulfed him and he fell down screaming to his very throat melted inside of him and he went unconscious from the pain, to die from exposure seconds after because of asphyxiation. When the flames mostly retreated Kain ran out hitting the fire exit, not even registering the fact that this set off the security alarm, but who would answer it anyway. 

He had been slowly travelling the city towards the gate every day, hiding in apartments and houses during trouble or for shelter against the elements. He was now slinking along a hedge, wishing to go far enough for today and hide in a house, hopefully vacant. There was a zombie about one hundred feet to the west across the street, apparently feeding on one of the dead. He reached down and scratched his arm, it had been giving him rashes lately and had even broken out in hives last night. He assumed it was because of an allergy, but since he hadn't felt any these symptoms before, just assumed it was because of stress, for he heard stress could really fuck a person up when there was to much for the mind to handle. He thought he was doing a pretty good job, but apparently his arm didn't agree with him. Now his face was starting to itch too, and he was getting pretty nervous for he had only seen that one zombie about, and there were usually many more roving the streets. He wondered what happened and where they had gone, but was glad that they were because all he had to defend himself was the 9mm he had holstered at his hip. he had lost his M-16 the day the Warlord showed, because he was so scared he thought he'd shit bricks. Most of his other gear had been lost in the previous struggles or abandoned to make a lighter journey for himself. He was now going to the edge of the house and would have to cross the street to the other side to get to the other side, and then he was only blocks from home-free. Kain peeked his head around the corner, looking first left then right, then getting ready for a low scuttle across the road, suddenly stopped when he heard a noise. It was coming from the sewer grating, where he thought there was a zombie, who had probably tried to escape through the sewers not knowing he was already infected. He was then very surprised when a man pushed up the grating in the middle of the road, and checking to see that all was clear, ran into a house on the corner of the street. Kain looked both ways once again, then sprinted across the street and up the mans steps and twisted the door handle. It wouldn't budge. He pushed fished out his knife and popped the framework around the door off, then seeing that it wasn't the dead bolt that was turned, he took off his idea card and pushed it behind the lock, then pushed the door open. It was dark inside, but that was to be expected because of the power loss and the mans fear to light a candle. He reached up to his vest and flipped the flashlight on. He walked over to the living room, both hands on his 9mm with it leading the way as he looked around. He was walking through the kitchen when he heard a noise at the end of the hall, in what he assumed was the bedrooms area. He walked up to the last door where he heard the noise, then nudged it open with his foot. He looked in and saw nothing, at all. This was probably a spare room that just never had had any purpose to it. He was preparing to look elsewhere when he stepped on something, looking down to see it was an marble, probably from some guys aquarium. He bent down to pick it up just as an axe swung in at where his head was, buried itself in the door frame. Kain rolled forward onto his knees then swung around to see what looked like a very malnutritioned man or a skinny little nerd trying to pull the axe from the door frame. He pointed his chest at the man, which illuminated him with the flashlight, and it turned out to be the skinny little nerd type. He said in a tone of voice that meant 'Fuck with me and I'll drop you where you stand.' "Okay release the handle and put your hands on your head." The man, so surprised to hear the man actually talk, just stared. Then Kain said "Drop the axes handle or I'm gonna _shoot_ your hands off." The man Finally dropped his hands, then mumbled "I thought you were one of them. But how did you know to bend down?" Kain replied " I saw the marble you threw at the door to get my attention" The man looked away, then said "And what are you doing here?" "I was here with a team that came to find out why you had cut communications, but to be honest what the hell happened here." The man replied "Well I'm not to sure mind you, but when I was with the others, I heard that they found some children outside, little ones, to little to talk. They were infested, they had some kind of parasite in them, which burst out and then proceeded to kill a lot of people inside the compound. This threw a lot of people into confusion and then the others attacked. They lost a lot to the fence and gunfire, I was told, but apparently a really large one with more brains then the rest of them started picking up zombies and threw them into the fence till he tore a great big hole in the thing and they all walked right in." Kain thought this sounded funny, something tickling at the back of his mind but he couldn't think what it was. Then the man said " Look can you get that thing out my face I can't see." Kain took the flashlight of his vest and aimed it at the wall. The man came over and introduced himself "Hi I'm Ken." Offering his hand. Kain excepted it, "I'm Kain." The man pulled his hand back and wiped something onto his shirt, then said "what's wrong with your hand, tear some skin off or something?" Kain surprised at the question aimed the flashlight at his skin to see what the man was talking about. He just stared. The palm of his hand had blistered into open sores and was covered in a thin lair of puss. He pulled it up and licked it, then put it back down, wondering why he just did that. The man stared at him then asked for the flashlight, he aimed it at Kain's face, then gasped. "Your face, it's covered in open sores." Kain grabbed the flashlight from the man and pushed past the man, and into the bathroom, flashing the flashlight at the wall looked at himself in the mirror. Even as he stared he reached up and touched one of the sores, which burst and spread a liquid all over his face. It had been that strange mushroom like creature that shot spores all over him. The man was in the door frame, looked at the mirror, then whispered "You look like one of them." Kain's vision turned red at this and he turned and grabbing the man, picked him up and smashed him so violently against the wall that the axes handle that the man had tried to bury in him went right through his chest. The man looked down at the handle covered in his own blood with a confused look, then he died. Kain was amazed at what he had done, then a voice said to him '_Eat him, eat him. he tried to kill you and now he's dead. We shall feast upon his flesh_." Kain looked around surprised, then seeing nobody, went over and picked up the flashlight, already forgetting he had just killed an innocent man. He thought the man must have left, but something was tugging at his mind. How they had gotten in. Children. Little children. Like little girls, girls that had been purposely set up as bait. He ran out of the house and going from car to car looking for keys. They had let in two little girls the night before he left, and he had to get there to warn them. He finally found a car with the keys in it, it was a little Gremlin, which to him looked like the shittiest car alive, but he didn't want to search for another, so he hopped in, started it and floored the gas pedal, going on speeds of almost 50mph, back towards Regina.

He had been driving for over two hours when he reached sight of his hometown. Everything looked all right from here to him. He saw the fences were up, the guard towers up, ever a man waiting outside the gate, the man looked somehow funny but this didn't concern him, at least it was a man. He kept thinking the man looked a little funny, and he didn't realise why until he was within two-hundred feet that he realised why. The man didn't seem to be on the ground and he had his arms spread like he was Jesus Christ or something. He pulled up close got out, walked up and found out why. The mans arms had been pulled through the small fencing and his belly slit right up the middle to drop his intestines all over the ground. He heard the voice more strongly now '_They have left you_ _a gift here, don't waste it_.' Kain walked up to the mound of intestines, and reaching a hand into the gory mess pulled a handle out and started to feed himself. He was eating them for twenty seconds before he realised he was doing so, puked most of them up again. He was on his hands and knees, and he had puked all over his vest, so he took it off, and that's when he finally noticed the cysts on the undersides of his arms and palms. He ran back to the car and ripping the little rear-view mere, proceeded to pull his shirt off and look over his body, coming to rest on what was left of his face. He then dropped the mirror on the floor and crushing it to dust under the heel of his boot, opened the Gremlin's door and started the engine.

He had been driving around town honking his horn like crazy trying to draw the warlords attention. He suspected one was here because who else but the Tyrant himself could co-ordinate such an attack and he knew the Tyrant wouldn't give two shits about a city like this. He had run over numerous zombies and a few of the local Dobermans but was still looking for bigger game. He had driven around for so long that he'd had to stop and gas up, the owner of the supply depot, now infected had come out to greet him. Using his new found strength he had torn the man apart, but the voices in his head were driving him crazy, and he didn't know how long he could hold out. He had decided that maybe cruising the streets wasn't the right approach and so decided to tie a few zombies to the back of his bumper and there screams, almost silent to any normal person, were deafening to him and he thought that would get the fuckers out there. He stopped every once and a while to get a new zombie to tie it to the back of the bumper, because the old one had literally been torn apart by concrete burns, which were like rug burns times a thousand. He had attracted a small host of hunters who had lept or ran behind him, and when they got to close he'd hit the brakes and the thing would either smash into the back and bounce back, or keep going right over the roof over the hood, where he'd proceed to step on the gas and grind the thing into the pavement. The voices in his head were getting so bad now that he had started to eat his own arm from time to time when he wasn't paying attention, but he usually didn't realise for a while because he had a great tolerance for pain now. Just then a shadow passed over the hood and he looked up to see something coming straight for him. He hit the brakes and shifted into reverse as the thing crashed to the ground scant feet in front of him. It was the same one he had thought Dustin had taken out in the arena back in Saskatoon, but now it was horribly burned but still pissed as hell. It aimed its one good eye at Kain then snapped its tail at him, not realising that half of it had been burned off. It gave a tremendous shriek as the thing smashed into one of his headlights and then Kain floored it and started heading backwards. The thing started to run after him and he quickly twisted the wheel, hit the E brake and put it into first. He was out pacing the thing now and it seemed to realise this, but didn't give up, as if realising he was one of the people that had given it so much pain. It came to a 4-way stop and stopped, not knowing which way he went. It roved its one eye round looking for some sign. About a thousand feet away Kain started the car. The thing winged its head in his direction. Kain revved the motor, the Warlord prepared to give chase. Kain put it into first and hit the gas, then changed into second, then third fourth and fifth cruising at 65mph. The thing stared as if surprised. It would almost have been comic if it had been a human standing there. There was Kain in a 78 Gremlin, racing towards him, grinning with what was left of his face. And giving him the finger.

written by: me 

please send comments to 

woe2the_conquored@hotmail.com

complaints to Disney.com

don't steal this if you wanna post it somewhere else just e-mail me and once again:

__

THIS STORY IS NOT TO BE ALTERED IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY STRICT PERMISSION


End file.
